This invention relates to data storage, and more particularly to portable memory storage cards utilized for storage and playback of data.
Many people have collections of compact disks, videotapes, game software cartridges or disks, DVDs, laserdiscs, and other media on which movies, music, games, software, or other content is stored. As these collections grow, finding space for them often becomes a challenge. Additionally, different media typically require different players, which take up space, and can be costly to purchase. Most such players have moving parts and complex circuitry. Further, the number of moving parts, and the consequent risk of malfunction, often increase as the number of discrete media items that a player can accept increases. For example, some DVD players can receive two separate DVDs, where each DVD is placed into a separate tray with a separate drive mechanism. By doubling the number of mechanisms in the player, the reliability of the player is decreased and its cost is increased. As another example, some compact disc players allow for the insertion of multiple compact discs using a variety of mechanisms. However, these mechanisms each must mechanically position a particular disc at a particular drive location having a hub and a laser in order to play the disc, and then move the disc out of that position when another disc is to be played.
To reduce the size of media, smaller memory storage devices have been developed. Such memory storage devices include flash memory cards, PCMCIA cards, Smart Media cards, Secure Digital cards, the MMC (Multi-Media) Card, and Sony""s Memory Stick. Although these memory storage devices may be smaller than previous devices, they are still difficult to organize and store. Indeed, the small size of these memory storage devices makes them more likely to be misplaced or lost.
Portable memory storage cards with contacts on each side can be stacked together in a receiver through which information stored in the cards may be accessed, allowing for compact and efficient storage and usage of those cards.
In one aspect of the invention, a portable memory storage card has contacts on both sides, such that the card is reversible. The memory storage card is adapted to store audio, video, software, or other content.
In another aspect of the invention, a receiver for the cards also serves as a device allowing for access to information stored within the cards. A set of contacts is provided at one end of a storage cavity, into which an arbitrarily large number of cards may be stacked together, such that their contacts touch to form a bus. The stacked cards are biased against the set of contacts to establish physical contact between the set of contacts in the storage cavity and contacts on the adjacent card. The ability to connect the cards together by contact with adjacent cards simplifies data access from the cards. Because contacts are provided on both sides of the cards, the cards may be arbitrarily thick, and need not all have the same thickness. Data travels along the bus formed by the cards and through at least one contact in the cavity. The receiver thus doubles as a player, such that a separate player is not required for accessing the content stored on the cards. Further, because the cards do not need to be moved out of the receiver to be played, they are less likely to be lost or misplaced during normal use.
In another aspect of the invention, the cards each include at least one alignment guide. By restricting the motion of adjacent cards relative to one another when cards are stored in the cavity of the receiver, the alignment guides help to ensure alignment of contacts between adjacent cards.
The invention will be more fully understood upon consideration of the detailed description below, taken together with the accompanying drawings.